


The Regeneration

by mister_moon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_moon/pseuds/mister_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The regeneration we all need and deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This features the Twelfth Doctor and Clara, since introducing a new companion and a new Doctor to change into a newer Doctor would be too messy in such a short work.
> 
> 2\. This is based on the premise that during regeneration the Time Lords can change both their sex and gender, although one can change without the other as well. This is something that would definitely have to be explored/explained further, but I would leave that for the first proper episode of the new Doctor.
> 
> 3\. Enjoy.

INT. TARDIS

THE 12TH DOCTOR is limping, visibly hurt, around the console, pushing buttons and switching levers, muttering to himself. CLARA is watching him, tearful. She’s seen it before. Now she has to watch it again.

 

CLARA

Doctor.

 

12TH DOCTOR

(continues talking to himself)

… put the rotator on stand-by, don't want to fry the place when we land.

(looks up)

What is it?

 

CLARA

Is this it, then, Doctor? You’re leaving me… again?

 

12TH DOCTOR

(looks about him, uncertain how to respond, then makes a decision)

Well, I suppose there’s no point in beating around the bush. Yes, Clara, this is it. I’ve done my bit, time to let someone else take the reins.

 

Clara tries hard not to cry, but fails.

 

12TH DOCTOR

(gruff, but obviously touched)

No, Clara, don’t, please. No need for all that. The weepy stuff.

(beat)

Oh, all right. Come here.

 

Clara walks over to him and he hugs her.

 

CLARA

I thought you were against hugging.

 

12TH DOCTOR

(looks at his hand; there’s a golden glow emanating from his fingers)

It grew on me. That’s what change is about, isn’t it? You grow. You learn. You reconsider. Maybe I was a bit hard on the hugging.

 

He let’s her go, takes a step back. She watches him, smiling through the tears.

 

CLARA

All right, then, go on. Change. I’ll still be here when you do.

 

12TH DOCTOR

I know you will. Oh, and Clara?

 

CLARA

Yes, Doctor?

 

12TH DOCTOR

I'm sorry. Feels like I took you for granted at times. And I am so glad that you stayed. Just wanted to say that while I’m still me.

 

Clara nods.

 

The Doctor looks up, closing his eyes, getting ready. A moment passes… He opens his eyes, looks around.

 

12TH DOCTOR

Oh, get on with it, I haven’t got a whole–

 

And that’s when it happens. The golden light erupts from his face, his arms. It seems to seep through his clothes, engulfing him in a golden sphere. We see his features change, his hair getting longer, though we can’t quite make out who the Doctor becomes right now. Then, the light starts to fade, returning back into the Doctor’s body, and when it’s gone…

 

CLARA

(eyes wide open)

Doctor.

 

13TH DOCTOR

That’s right, hello. New face, new personality, new me. Same old Doctor.

 

CLARA

You’ve… You’ve changed.

 

13TH DOCTORS

(struts about the console, touches it, runs for a bit, trying out the new body)

That’s what regeneration is about, isn’t it? I think we’ve covered that already. Seems I’m not the only one suffering from a little post-regeneration confusion. (turns to Clara) Come on, give us a smile. Ooh! I bet I can smile now!

(smiles)

I can! Isn’t smiling wonderful? It’s like your mouth was trying to lift your body up into the air. Good old mouth, always to be counted on.

 

CLARA

(still in shock)

No, but you’re… Are you…? You’re a woman now.

 

13TH DOCTOR

I am?

(moves towards Clara, inquisitive)

And how do you know that?

 

CLARA

Well…

(gestures towards the Doctor’s face)

 

The Doctor looks at her hands, then grabs a strand of her hair, smells it. There is a mirror on the console, she leans into it, examines her face, her teeth. After a moment, she turns back to Clara, her face inscrutable.

 

13TH DOCTOR

So it would seem.

(breaks into a wide grin)

Well, I’d say: about time, wouldn’t you?

 

CREDITS.

 


End file.
